Traditional communication systems include multiple interface circuit boards (“line cards”). Conventionally, each line card is for a specific protocol and a specific data rate. Thus, for example, a line card may be dedicated to an optical carrier (“OC”) and a data rate for such an OC, such as OC48 at 2.488 Gigabits per second (“Gbps”). To support combinations of multiple protocols and multiple data rates, multiple dedicated line cards, one each for each protocol and data rate combination, are used. For example, a switch in a telecommunication network may have multiple line cards to support multiple combinations. As each line card is dedicated to a protocol and data rate, conventionally a change in protocol or data rate means replacing a line card.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide a single line card capable of supporting multiple protocols and data rates. It would be additionally desirable and useful if such a line card could be reconfigured to support other protocol and data rate combinations.